Mumakil – Flies Will Starve
frame|Mumakil – Flies Will Starve Flies Will Starve von Mumakil aus Genf, Schweiz, ist nach vier Jahren ihr drittes volles Album. Es ist am 21. Juni 2013 bei Relapse Records erschienen. *Deathgrind – 24 Tracks, 35:48 min Flies Will Starve ist Grindcore mit Death Metal-Einfluss. Vorgänger: Behold the Failure (2009) : → Siehe auch Exhale – When Worlds Collide, Cliteater – Cliteaten Back to Life, Blockheads – This World Is Dead Review im RockHard Flies Will Starve ist die Bonusbombe im RH #315 vom August 2013 und Patrick Schmidt gibt begeistert 9,0: "Die Schweizer 'Mumakil' gehören seit Jahren fest zum Inventar der europäischen Grind-Szene und liefern mit „'Flies Will Starve'“ ihre dritte Full-length-Scheibe ab. Das Quartett aus Genf hat seit jeher eine deutliche Death-Metal-Schlagseite und steht somit primär in einer Linie mit Bands wie '''Misery Index' oder Murder Construct.'' Allerdings prügeln '''Mumakil ' deutlich präziser auf den Punkt, so dass ein Großteil der Songs schon nach durchschnittlich anderthalb Minuten über die Ziellinie donnert. In dieser Zeit werden aber Sahne-Riffs en masse abgefeuert, die Blastbeats fliegen einem um die Ohren, und das Eingeweide-Rausgekotze des Sängers ist ganz großes Tennis.'' Unfassbar, mit wie viel Power, Irrwitz und Bestimmtheit '''Mumakil' auf „'Flies Will Starve'“ ihren Death/Grind rausfeuern und es dabei auch noch schaffen, Songs mit Wiedererkennungswert zu schreiben. ´Get Exorcized´ oder ´Army Of Freaks´ beispielsweise sind wahre Grind-Hymnen mit haushohem Unsterblichkeitsfaktor. Grandios!"'' Tracklist von Flies Will Starve Flies Will Starve hat 24 Tracks und dauert 35:48 min. *Album-Trailer – 0:36 min, vom 22.04.2013 Alle Tracks sind seit November 2013 vorhanden. : 01 – Death From Below – 1:23 02 – Dawn of Slugs – 1:50 03 – War Therapist – 1:40 04 – Fucktards Parade – 0:59 05 – Built of Lies – 1:30 06 – Shit Reminders – 1:39 07 – Designed to Fail – 1:38 08 – Get Exorcised – 1:21 09 – Fresh Meat for the Grinder – 1:23 10 – Repudiate – 0:52 11 – Army of Freaks – 1:32 12 – Hailing Regression – 1:17 13 – Cockroaches – 1:24 14 – Wrong Turn – 1:16 15 – Let the World Burn – 1:41 16 – Piss Off (Part 2) – 1:26 17 – Waste by Definition – 1:42 18 – Unfair for Whom? – 1:30 19 – Bring Them to Ruin – 1:45 20 – Begging for the Obvious – 1:08 21 – Redline – 1:11 22 – Blind Disciples – 1:52 23 – Betrayer – 1:45 24 – Behind the Mask – 2:04 Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von Flies Will Starve: *Metal.de – Review: 7 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 5,5 / 7 *Powermetal.de – Review: 7,0 / 10 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,0 / 5 Weitere Links: *Dark Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album - (bisher erst ein Text) *Lyrically – alle Texte bei Wikia *Bandcamp – alle Tracks zum anhören *Relapse – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma - (CD 8,99 $ - war: 7,19 $) Kategorie:RH 315 Kategorie:(Patrick) Kategorie:Grind Kategorie:Death Kategorie:Okay